Never in their wildest dreams
by RavenJayMcNight
Summary: Based from Paula Quinn series: A miraculous accident sends Heather and Carissa back in time when Highlanders roamed Scotland. Can they find a way to get back home? Or will the devious Will and Tristan MacGregor get them to stay in Camlochlin forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_So, As said in the description, this is a story based off of Paula Quinn's Highlander series. There wasn't really a preference in the description for this subject, I saw, so I am assuming this is alright. If not PLEASE let me know!_**

**_On another note, I do not own any Characters other than Heather...and Chris, since he doesn't really exist...Hope you all enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scotland in the year of 2014<span>**

A group of three, each with their own rolling suitcases moved through the cobblestone streets of Scotland, one with a lidded gaze, the other two with bright eyes of excitement. The three were dressed in 17th century clothing, though the year was actually 2014, the young male of about 5'7" dressed in a white cotton shirt and a red plaid kilt, a belt holding the material to his hips. Tall soft leather boots rested to mid shin as gray blue eyes peered out through black shaggy hair. His lidded gaze turned to glance at the second and younger two beside him, one standing at about 5'2" while the other only reached about 4'8". All were adults though, the shorter female older than the other, almost black hair with red streaks within it fell about her shoulders and dark brown eyes were as wide as the smile on her face, a white square necked shirt mostly hidden under an ocean blue corset which a long skirt to match. The small woman moved over to her two companions, though more so to the one of mid-height. "Thanks for bringing me along with you Heather, this is gonna be a blast!"

Blue green eyes flicked over as she glanced down at the brown eyed female. Her own dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. Unlike her two companions, she was dressed in more English attire, rather than the appropriate Scottish. Her breasts though bound tight under a white cotton shirt like their male companion, soft tan leather breeches on her legs that were covered from calf down by her own soft leather boots. Full lips pulled into a light smile then as she gave a soft nod, a hand coming up and patting the 23 year old next to them. "Thank Chris here Carissa…I wouldn't have been able to go if he didn't ask me to."

Chris Bryce looked over to the two and gave a soft nod then before turning out and glancing around. The streets themselves hadn't changed since the olden days; then again they were about within a part of Scotland that had more countryside than anything. "It's no big deal really…I know how you are with your Scotsman…" blue gray eyes slowly moved over to Heather with a slow grin creeping onto his lips as he gave a soft jab to the woman, dressed in male clothing beside him with his elbow. "You and your highlanders…"

"Oh shush, you like 'em too ya tard…" the 21 year old gave Chris a light shove, though a smirk of her own hit her features, "can't help that I like my men beefy."

"Oh, I know what you mean, hon'," Carissa piped in then with a grin before she glanced over to Chris. "So…where's the place you said we were staying at?"

Chris frowned, moving to the top pocket of his suitcase and unzipping it, pulling out a piece of paper before opening it once more and glancing at the address and directions scribbled down on it. Unlike Carissa or Heather, the 23 year old had family native to Scotland, his grandparents having moved from the country to America in their young years. That left his great grandparents in the country alone. The elderly couple had passed though, and they had left the house to the rest of the family in their will. Chris's family though eventually decided to keep the house as a summer get away home…which was precisely what the young man was using it for. The first person to be asked though was Heather, as the two had become friends through college; Carissa meeting the young man through Heather as the two young women had been friends since they were teenagers.

Eyeing the paper a bit more he gave a soft nod of confirmation before stating, "It's farther out, towards the mountains that way." A hand lifted as he pointed out where one could see the soft hint of the tall rock formations out within the horizon. The three were out where it had once been called Skye.

"Hrm…" Heather brought a hand up as she gripped her chin, her head tilting as she glanced out in the mountains in thought. "…Wonder if the mountains are climbable… or if there's a guide that'll take us…"

"No," Chris instantly shook his head making the two woman glance at him. "…There's no way you're getting me to go up those mountains…ever."

"Well…as long as I have my inhaler..." Carissa glanced from Heather, to Chris, and then back before giving a light shrug. "I'm all for it."

Heather smiled at her friend before her eyes moved to Chris. "Well then, you can be all nice and cozy in the house…we'll go exploring with a guide." Heather easily slipped her arm around Carissa's shoulder with a bright smile still on her face.

Chris sighed before shaking his head. "Honestly I don't think it's a good idea…" at the frown on Heather's face he rose a hand up. "Think about it guys…you've no idea where you are…"

"We're in Scotland…"

Chris pulled his lips into a scowl at the blue green eyed 21 year old before continuing. "You don't know much _about _Scotland…you don't know any of the people here…it would probably just be a better idea if you stayed on solid ground instead of trying to climb rock."

Carissa and Heather glanced to each other before the 22 year old tilted her head. "…He kinda does have a point…"

Heather frowned at the comment before giving a soft sigh and nodding. "Yeah…." Gripping her luggage a bit tighter, her eyes then moving back to Chris, "So how're we getting to the house, eh?" Heather kept her arm around her friend's shoulders as she eyed Chris.

Chris tilted his head lightly before his gaze turned to a few cars passing by, a hand coming up though to one in particular, "Taxi!"

A good half hour later, the three had made it to the summer house Chris and his family was then given. They reached it within decent time though, as it later began to rain, the sound of it tapping along the windows and the roof of the five bedroom filled home.

The two young women were sitting in a room together, though they were to sleep in separate ones. Carissa on Heather's bed next to the young woman, her feet swinging slowly as she sat up while the other simply was lying on her back, her feet hanging over the bed also.

"Carissa…" Heather gently poked the girl on the arm, the two still in their costumes. "We're in…Scotland…" A grin slowly spread across her face as a chuckle passed her. "Like….fuckin' Scotland!"

A smile of her own was given as Carissa nudged her arm into Heather. "You're a goof…" the comment stated with a light giggle before she looked about and then back at her friend. "You really look like a dude…you know that?"

"Well…that's the point." Heather gave a grin again before sitting up, a blink passing her as a roll of thunder sounded above. "…Huh…didn't know it was gonna storm." Her head turned to the window where she had only a view of part of the mountain. The area even seemed darker even outside as storm clouds had gathered.

Carissa gave a nod, her own form moving and looking out the window also. "Wonder how long it's gonna rain…" Her head tilting a little before she glanced back over to Heather.

The 21 year old shrugged lightly before falling back onto the mattress again with a low sigh. "Damn…I was hoping we'd be a wee bit closer to the more city like areas…" She shrugged then as her arms flopped above her head over the bed with a light breath before she stretched, her eyes lidded then as she stared up at the ceiling. "It would've been nice to at least go outside later…"

"Yeah…but how are we gonna get there?" Carissa turned her gaze from the window and to her friend with a rose brow.

Heather merely shrugged, eyes closing then before opening them once more. "I saw bikes in the garage…"

"Well…" Carissa's lips pulled into a frown in thought before letting out a soft breath, shoulders lifting in a shrug. "I suppose as long as I have my inhaler… I'll be okay."

Heather gave a soft nod before letting out a breath and looking back up to the ceiling. She couldn't believe it….she was in Scotland! As a young woman she had been fascinated by the country due to the romance novels she'd bought in her teenage years. The fact of brutal highland warrior that could love just as fierce and also be somewhat gentle with a woman was something she liked and something she actually wanted in a man. So when she was asked about going on a vacation to Scotland while they were having something similar to a renaissance festival, she'd been more than happy to oblige. She smiled lightly as her eyes shut slowly.

"Hey….Heather…" Carissa's voice caught the younger's attention then as she glanced to the smaller 22 year old who was still glancing out the window. "I think I see something out here…"

Frowning then, Heather moved her figure off the bed, her body leading her towards the window as she peered out where the young woman was pointing. Blue green eyes squinting softly, she honestly couldn't believe how dark it had gotten outside within the past ten minutes, the rain making it hard to see as it seemed to start pouring down by now. A strike of lightening caused the area to light up though, her eyes widening at the sudden roll of thunder that boomed loud overhead. Eyes searching at the times of lightening, she caught sight of a dark figure staring back at her, the body of it on all fours and…was that a tail?

"…Looks like a dog…I think." Heather glanced over to Carissa who nodded in confirmation.

"That's what I was thinking…" A frown crossed her face then. "You think it could be someone's dog..?"

Heather winced at the question. She'd been through having a dog running away in a storm when she was younger. It had been a hard time for her in all honesty as she'd grown up with the dog around her the whole time. Therefore, she knew how bad it could be to lose a dog…if it was someone's dog. A light sigh passed her before she shrugged, her eyes moving over to Carissa's again. "I dunno…" Her eyes moved back to the window as she looked back out to the dog. It honestly had a wolf like appearance to it. Her eyes narrowing at it as the canine seemed to look directly at her, as if expecting something from her or waiting for her to do something. A light sigh passing her before she moved towards the door, "I'm gonna see if it'll come to me…"

Carissa frowned a little at her friend before letting out a breath. "Are you sure..? I mean…it's really bad outside…" She moved after Heather then as the girl grabbed a rain jacket from her suitcase.

"I'll be fine…" Heather turned and glanced over to Carissa with a light smile. "It's not like I'm going to try and climb the mountain or anything…"

Carissa blinked as the 21 year old then disappeared out the door before raising a brow and then sighing, moving to her own room and grabbing her own rain coat. "Hey wait up!"

Heather blinked and turned then, waiting for the 22 year old before nodding, moving through the hall and out the back door through the kitchen. The instant feeling of cool rain and cold wind hitting her form making the woman wince, shorter parts of her hair pulling out of her ponytail and whipping around her pale face. Her eyes lifted as lightening lit up the sky again. Her eyes widened a little at the dog that seemed a good distance away still. Her feet moving into a run.

Carissa gave a light shiver, pulling her coat around her tighter before seeing Heather move towards where the dog had been, her hands gripping the skirt of her clothing and moving forward after her. _This is a bad idea…_ Her mind was chanting it as another boom of thunder sounded above them again. "Heather we better hurry…" Her eyes moved about in the dark, squinting them before lightening flashed again eyes wide though as she spotted her friend up near the rocks of the mountain. "Heather!"

The 21 year old could hardly hear her friend as she reached up in an attempt to coax the dog down from the rock ledge it was standing on. The thing was huge really; it had to be mixed with a larger dog species such as possibly a Great Dane or something. She wasn't entirely sure though her form up on tip toes as she blinked and reached a hand outward towards the dog, the angle she was at identifying it as a boy. "Come on down buddy…" she let out a few kiss noises to the canine. "Come on boy…"

The dog simply cocked its head to the side, his eyes seeming to analyze her before giving a bark, his tail wagging before he let out a snort of sorts jumping up higher to another rock, then sitting down and looking back to Heather who glared lightly at the dog.

"You're going the wrong way…" it was a low mumble before she sighed, her eyes moving downward and the ground, there were a few rocks that seemed to be enough for her to climb or step up on. The rain was coming down in large drops that pounded down on her body. Her breeches soaked like her hair and her face. Gripping the rocks then she lifted and stepped up onto a rock before kissing to the dog that only seemed to try and take another step higher. "God damn it get your ass down here!"

"Heather!" Carissa's voice was almost drowned out by another rumble of thunder, the woman reaching her younger companion before a hand came up and tugged at the jacket she wore. "Heather we need to get back to the house! Like now!" Her eyes moved skyward, squinting against the rain that then pelted her face. She'd thought this was a bad idea…it had always been a bad idea. _Shouldn't have gone out here…damn it! _

Heather felt the pull on her clothes, her eyes moving back to her friend. "I've almost got him, I promise." Blue green eyes turned back around and she gave a yelp, eyes wide as the dog was just inches from her face, the rain plastering her hair around the sides of her face. The cold of the wind seemed to go through her jacket, her form shivering as she heard Carissa again, though it seemed faint…distant as she looked deep into the large dark brown canine's dark violet eyes after the lightening flash.

_Violet?_ Heather's brows furrowed as she felt another pull on her jacket, her head then turning down to find Carissa staring passed her, eyes wide with fear as another flash of lightening came, followed by a low rumbling, but it wasn't thunder. Turning, she glanced up with wide eyes, the dog having vanished to reveal larger rocks tumbling down straight for the two girls._ Oh shit…_ it was the only thing the 21 year old could think, her eyes shutting tight then as the last thing she heard was the shrill scream from her friend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scotland in the year of1685<span>**

Laughter was in the air, as a boy of about eight years of age ran top speed down a field of purple heather. A soft kilt and a white cotton shirt covered the child's small body as he moved brown hair down and falling around his face when still billowing back as it was windswept with the speed he was moving. The laughter and running came to a sudden halt though at the sight of two figures lying out in the field.

Hamish Macgregor skidded to a halt, his soft blue eyes taking in the two figures that seemed out cold before him. A couple, it seemed. A young woman and what appeared to be a young man in English clothes. But there seemed to be something wrong with the two; the young woman having almost black hair with what appeared to be bright red within the black, something the young boy had never seen before.

_Get help…_the thought was instant and it left the young boy fleeing back towards the castle. Picking his way through the plants before eyes widened as his foot caught on something, a yelp passing him as he began to fall face first, though his little hands caught his body so the impact wasn't all that hard. Turning quickly to see what he tripped on he found a set of crossed male legs mostly covered by a pair of leather boots. Moving his eyes to the other end of the body he found a white shirt covering a broad shouldered individual, chestnut colored hair in waves falling around his face as large arms were crossed behind his head. The face was well angled, though the nose was bent as it had been broken, and the hazel eyes were staring back at the child's blue ones.

Tristan Macgregor blinked at little Hamish, a light brown brow quirking upwards at the distressed look on the young face. "Somethin' the matter, Hamish?" He slowly moved to a sitting position, his legs lifting up a little and his arms resting on his knees, a frown marring handsome features as the child scrambled to his feet. "What's gotten into ye lad? What's wrong?"

"Tristan!" Hamish moved to the larger older male, both hands grabbing onto the his wrist and tugging as if to bring the man to his feet. "Tristan ye have to come with me, quick! I found people in the field!" The child's breath came heavy from the running and the adrenaline. "A lass an' an Englishman! Ye have to come with me Tristan, quick!"

An Englishman? The frown on Tristan's face deepened. The family of Macgregor's of Skye were one's that kept their home secret from everyone, and the fact an Englishman and a woman had found them…that was never a good thing.

Moving to his feet, Tristan moved and followed the now running child, his own tall form moving into a jog to keep up with the child speeding down the hill, though it didn't take long before Hamish skidded to a halt. Tristan slowing before his eyes narrowed lightly on the two figures. The one did indeed looked to be a young Englishman, the figure short and the face, or what part of it he could see was a young face, still round and childish really. The girl though…seemed to be a bit confusing, she was even smaller than the boy, so he assumed her to be younger…but... Hazel eyes took in her rather shapely form and his head tilted lightly. The size of her chest and her hips that were easily seen with the more form hugging dress she wore said that she was older than what he'd assumed. And…her hair was black and red?

"Tristan…" Hamish lightly tugged on the shirt of the man, big blue eyes looking up to him. "What should we do?"

Indeed…what to do? Letting out a breath Tristan gently pushed Hamish back towards the castle. "Ye will go an' get someone else…tell them what's going on…ye hear?" As the boy glanced up to the man he gave another gentle shove against the boy again. "Go!"

He then watched as Hamish nodded and took off running before giving a nod, hazel eyes then moving back before squatting down, elbows resting on his knees. Now, all he had to do was wait for the two to wake up, and until then, he had time to form some questions for them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short chapter, I know, But I figured it'll be good. Now, onto working on chapter two . Reviews are welcome! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome, to all who have decided to join me for another chapter in this hopefully adventurous and romantic story! Thanks for the review from Nurseratchet! It means a lot!  
><em>**

**_Well, I suppose that since it's based off of a Romance novel, it's going to be Romantic (and rated M! Keep that in mind folks) And sheesh, Carissa and Heather have already just been having a bit of an adventure haven't they? Let us see where it goes hrm?  
><em>**

**_For a Disclaimer- The only character from here on out that I actually OWN is Heather. I don't even own Carissa...she is her own person for reals! _**

* * *

><p>When consciousness slowly slipped its way around Carissa, the only thing she could think about was that she was uncomfortable. Her form wincing as she shifted on the hard surface beneath her. She was sore, that was another thing, her arms and legs...even her back felt like it would have bruises of some sort. Eyes opening she moved from lying on her side to on her back, brown eyes cracking open slowly to find...bright blue sky.<p>

_What the hell? _What was she doing outside? Her mind whimpered in pain as she searched and attempted to remember what had happened the previous night, her eyes widening though at the memory of being outside in a storm, next to a mountain..the last thing she saw being large rocks tumbling down towards her.

Eyes wide she sat up quickly, her eyes darting about to find herself in a huge field before she shut them tightly at the sudden jolt of pain in her head. "...Ow..." Her head bowed before she opened her eyes again about half, a figure to her right lying face down in her line of vision. Instantly recognizing the shirt and the dark brown hair, a hand lifted before whacking Heather good and hard on the shoulder. "Wake up, Ass!"

A groan was the response as the stinging from the slap brought her to consciousness. Blue green eyes slowly opening, but remaining lidded as she groaned. Her body hurt, in all honesty. Her hands moving and bracing herself on the ground before attempting to push up, though stopping as the muscles in her arms hurt.

_What the hell happened last night..?_ Eyes wincing she hesitated before slowly pushing up into a sitting position, eyes closing again as a flash of light appeared behind her lids, a vision of violet eyes and dark brown fur.

_Jericho..._ The young woman grimaced as she recalled the large canine to be one of two spiritual guides she had; he in fact being the first one the young woman had discovered, who could take the embodiment of a wolf. At the mention of the name she heard the deep timbre of a male laugh echo in her mind before she lifted a lip to bear teeth in a snarl. _You're a bastard... _

_"I love you too dear...but if you look around, you have some...other issues to tackle now." _There was amusement in his voice and it caused the girl to frown. Turning to glance about she found an angry looking Carissa at her side, though at the moment that was pushed aside...she'd dealt with the girl when she was angry before, enough times to where it no longer bothered her. What was bothering her though, was the fact that the two were not next to a large mountain, which was by a nice cottage house...they were in an open field of...she didn't know what exactly, but it was a pretty view, a large body of water out to the right of her a good distance.

_Hrm..._Turning around, she blinked once, and then a few more times at the figure staring at them. Chestnut hair fell around his shoulders, and gold seemed to shimmer within it from the sunlight, which also hit and brightened the hazel eyes that she could swear were going to burn into her. A peasants tunic like her own covered a broad torso and tucked into a kilt that ended far below the knees of a long, strong pair of legs that were partially covered by a pair of leather soled boots. _Well damn...talk about looking the part..._Heather's eyes moved over to Carissa, who stared simply wide eyed at the taller figure who stood over them before blue green eyes flicked back over and up to the man. He had some facial hair along a strong, angular jaw...so she assumed he was somewhere in his twenties. Eyes lidded she slowly moved to her feet, feeling rather short at only 5'2" and then sympathizing for her friend, as the 22 year old was only 4'8". Turning to see Carissa move to her own feet she let her eyes move back to the stranger, her hair standing on end at the way he seemed to analyze them. "...Uh...Hello..."

The man arched a brow towards the two, glancing from one to the other and then back, arms folded over his chest. "And who might ye be, lad?" His eyes boring into Heather before glancing to Carissa. "...An' lass...an' how did ye get here?"

_Lad?_ Heather's brows furrowed before glancing down at the tunic she had, that was stained with grass now...and remembered her breasts were bound as she didn't see them. _Oh yeah...I dressed as a dude.._Her eyes moved to Carissa who was frowning also, watching the elder's mouth open before she let her eyes widen. "We.." the word was said a little harsher than necessary, watching Carissa turn her gaze to the blue eyes that darkened, telling her to hush. Heather watched the realization sinking in before clearing her throat, forcing her voice to deepen. "We, are lost...as you can see, sir." Heather let her eyes move over to the man again, praying that she sounded British as she used the best accent she could. "My name..is..Renard...and this is..Anne." She turned to see Carissa give her a confused look before she easily quirked a brow upward. Chris was right really with his reasoning for not going hiking at all... they didn't know anyone here in Scotland, so it would always be better to not trust them...even with real names. The fact they were nowhere near their summer house though bothered her...and she tilted her head slowly while gazing up at the man. "...What is your name, sir...and...would you mind telling us what...year it is? We've been traveling so long...you see.." She let her voice trail off before eying the man a little longer as he seemed confused.

The fact was that Heather didn't really like the situation they were thrown into at the moment, and if given the chance and capability she would strangle Jericho in her brain right now. The sight of nothing around them and how this man spoke..well, how he spoke was simple; they still were in Scotland. The only thing bothering her though was the look he had, the fact of an empty field..the Scotland she'd seen with her friends before the storm didn't look close to what she was seeing now, the reason for asking about the year. Swallowing back the light nervous feeling she was getting as her stomach felt as if it were falling to her feet, she attempted to keep the face of that who was calm, though her pulse was quickening the longer the man stared between the two. She was hoping this was working so far. She didn't like the fact he was asking about how they'd gotten to wherever they were, like it was some big secret...and she didn't like the way he looked at them. A light breath passing her though as she watched him.

"..I am Tristan MacGregor..." The man slowly rose a brow at them again before continuing. "An' since ye seem English, I'll inform ye that England will be havin' a coronation fer James to become the new King."

_King...James?_ Heather clenched her teeth together to keep her jaw from dropping. They were...in the time of _King_** James**! Heather heard laughter from inside her head from her spirit guide and the want to strangle him returned ten fold. The bastard had thrown them back in time! How was that even **possible**! Her eyes moved over to Carissa's then. "...I see." She swallowed then at the fear in her friend's eyes. They were most certainly far from home, it seemed. And they were also...royally fucked.

* * *

><p>Tristan couldn't help but notice how oddly these strangers were behaving. The young woman, Anne, seemed speechless through everything..and he swore that both she and this Renard turned a few shades paler when they heard James would be crowned king soon; a coronation that seemed mandatory for his family to attend. In truth, he wasn't too fond of it, as it was just a way for them to kiss England's arse...but he figured he could find a few English women to keep himself entertained with. The fact almost made him smirk but he kept it tamped down. His focus at the moment was on these two...interesting figures. He was thankful this lad wasn't attempting to fight at all. Granted, he could easily knock the boy on his arse with no problem, but Tristan was a man who used his sharp tongue and wit as a weapon...not his fists or his sword, and the crooked bone in his nose proved that point.<p>

Eyes lidded he continue to observe the two quietly. Neither of them looked to be anything older than teenagers, perhaps Anne was younger, but with the bosom she was gifted with and the easily seen curves of her hips, she appeared older than a child..yet her height was that of one. Renard was most certainly within his adolescent years..roughly around mid teens..sixteen perhaps; the boy still held an almost feminine face and a thin figure, which Tristan guessed came from not working hard as he himself had done in his life. Hazel eyes moved their gaze back toward the family castle. He was certain that little Hamish and those legs of his would've brought another down to the situation by now...so what was taking him so long? He let out a low breath before his hazel eyes moved to glance at the dark brown ones of Anne that looked wide and confused, and then glanced at Renard's and found the distinct contrast in expression with the blue green color, the look and feel to them almost cold. The boy was wary of him...and had a right to be, Tristan wasn't too sure what would've happened if anyone such as his brother's Colin or Robert would've found these two...or even his father. The young man knew that everyone feared the 'Devil MacGregor' and had a right to. He was a large, fierce man who didn't tolerate much.

A sigh passed him before he finally turned. "Come...ye must come to see my father.." _He'll know what to do in this mes.._ Tristan let his eyes glance about as he heard footsteps behind him, his eyes glancing back to find the two looking at one another before then glancing back at him, and then away as if focused on another thing entirely. Turning his gaze Tristan caught sight of a few young women out picking wildflowers and he smirked, recognizing them instantly, both of which one's he'd taken a few nights to go and visit them...or even during the day. They caught sight of him and waved eagerly and he could almost see their faces turn a few shades of pink despite the distance. His eyes caught sight of Hamish running down the hill towards him and he sighed with relief. Twas about time the lad had returned with...

Eyes lifted to the tall figure with a kilt and boots alone strolling along behind the young boy and he almost winced. _Och, hell..._ of all the people in Camlochlin that the boy could bring down to his aid...he chose his cousin, Will MacGregor.

Will's raven black hair hung about his shoulders, just like Tristan's own Chestnut, a black bit of hair easily around his jaw and some was seen on the tanned, bare chest of him also. Steel gray eyes were already assessing the two visitors behind him, their gaze lingering on Anne before a wolf-like grin crept over his face, revealing teeth, making Tristan's eyes narrow. Turning he glanced behind him to see that Anne was in fact, looking rather timidly at the approaching Will, her face taking on a color also on her face. Poor lass probably had never seen a man shirtless before...

Shaking his head he turned and glanced at Renard and frowned. The lad looked as if he'd been taken off guard, eyes locked on William with a similar expression to Anne. Hell the boy looked as if he'd just seen the most beautiful thing ever...even his cheeks were pink. Blue green eyes though became aware that they were being stared at and Renard narrowed his eyes at Tristan, who merely shook his head. The lad was strange...this entire situation was strange...but there wasn't too much he could do about it for the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it...<em>Heather gave a slight frown as she stared at Tristan before turning back to the black haired man still approaching. She hadn't been able to help but stare in light awe at the figure he had; broad shoulders, no shirt that revealed a wondrous set of abdominal and pectoral muscles that were covered by smooth, tanned skin. She even liked the black hair that peeked out about his chest as well; her preference to the fuzz being that she considered them a bit more..well, couldn't help but stand there and stare at that glory.

But she'd been caught staring..and that was a problem that she hadn't realized until Tristan had given her the funny look. If she was impersonating a man..and they were in the time frame that Tristan had _said _they were in, then she didn't need to be looking at guys at all. However...her eyes flicked their gaze back to the smiling man with raven hair fighting back a shudder. Lord that man could play a werewolf to a 'T' with his looks...and that smile didn't help either. Turning to catch the glimpse of Carissa staring with a pink face, her eyes then turning to see that the silvery gray eyes of the wolf man were completely focused in on the shorter woman.

_Fuck.._thinking quickly a hand instantly reached out and gripped her friend's seeing the girl jump and turn brown eyes towards her. Heather merely rose a brow at her before turning her gaze back to the two males, and then blinking as she saw a shorter figure, blue green eyes looking down to see a small child, roughly about eight years old with a set of blue eyes that hid partially from her by the brown hair that fell about his face. He looked curious at her before his eyes turned to Carissa and then back with a small frown. Heather's own pink lips slowly pulling into a light smile. The kid was adorable in all reality, but her attention was taken again by the two larger males.

* * *

><p>"Tristan, my dear cousin!" The black haired man clapped the other on the back with a slow smile, obviously uncaring of the glare Heather had given him as his eyes swept over Carissa a little more. "Little Hamish here says ye found English trespassers?"<p>

Tristan gave a slow wince at his relative, catching the look that he was giving Anne. If his brothers or his aunt Maggie could describe either him or Will, he knew the first thing that would be said about both of them was the simple fact that both had a soft spot for women. Both could lay charm and wit onto any woman and make them swoon, himself more than his cousin as he kept his wits and silver tongue working the most. Being the second eldest meant he had more freedom, as Robert, his older brother was next to become the Laird of Skye, and therefore had the responsibilities of all tasks. However this particular girl wasn't very old, and Will still tried to charm her. Saints above they didn't eve **know** these two and he was attempting to woo the woman, no doubt for a quick tumble in his bed if they were to stay. A glare was given towards the man before he slowly shook his head before glancing to the boy next to him. "Ye couldn'a have gotten a better person, Lad..." the dry, sarcasm in his voice was evident, and he ignored that the smile fell from his cousin's face. "Hamish here found the two sleepin' right were ye stand, cousin." His eyes lidded now as he let out a breath. "I'll be takin' them to my father...Lass's name is Anne; lad's named Renard." He turned and saw Will's face frown slowly with a bit of concern finally flashing into the angled face.

"They were asleep?" Will glanced slowly to Renard, watching the blue green eyes study him slowly before then turning to look to Anne, her brown eyes not leaving him though he could almost see a hint of uncertainty.

"Aye..." Tristan tilted his head before then letting out a slow breath. "They've been travelin'...an' from what I can see, withoot any aid of a horse." Hazel eyes turned to the two English strangers, his eyes narrowing slowly. "Tis odd to see such a feat with two as young as yerselves..."

Renard blinked slowly, head tilting before then letting out a slow breath of his own, blue green eyes darting between the highlanders. "We had a horse..but it ran off, and we were unable to catch it.." the voice of the boy was even a little clipped, but he was making eye contact between them. "..We managed most of yesterday and the night on foot until we were unable to go any further."

"Withoot food?" Will rose an ebony brow, his eyes lidded before he glanced to his cousin. There was something almost amiss within this story, but he tamped it down for the moment.

Renard frowned a little at the question, a pink tongue coming out to lick his lips before continuing. "..The food we had was on our horse..." A wince passed the lad's features then.

"..If you would be so kind as to...provide us with a little.." Anne's voice made the two Highlander men blink with slightly widening eyes. "..It would be greatly appreciated.." the hand not holding onto Renard's came up and slid over her stomach. "We haven't eaten in a good while..."

"But o'course ye can, lass..." Will leaned down to her height slowly with a smirk playing at his lips and a wink passing him, making Tristan scowl. He was right though, his mother and his Aunt Maggie would be highly displeased to see two young ones such as these without food for a good...almost full day. If they'd been sleeping this long in the sunlight he was certain that they were exhausted from traveling as well. His eyes lidded before nodding slowly. "Aye...we'll let ye get some food..I'm certain that there will be some bread an' a bit of meat ye can fill yerselves on.." He turned slowly, his form moving up the hill once more, Hamish at his side before he gently pushed the boy away. "Ye bes' go off an' play, Hamish..we'll take care of everythin' from here.."

Hamish blinked, looking up at the older male for a few moments with a scowl on his face before thin shoulders slumped, his head bobbing in a nod and a pout to his lips before he turned and ran off up the hill towards a group of sheep that were grazing aimlessly, though as he neared them the cries of the wooly beasts were heard as they scattered, avoiding the child speeding after them until a large ram ducked its head and charged after him, obviously not appreciating the disturbance.

* * *

><p>Heather watched the sight and smiled lightly, watching as Will moved to stay behind them while Tristan remained in front of them, the two taking them up the hill to...<p>

Eyes turning Heather felt them widen as she stared at the looming castle near the top, the sight of it causing a breath to fill her lungs. She wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that she would be standing within a castle, a Highlander castle, once they reached it, of course. A part of her was still wondering what the hell she and Carissa were to do about getting home. Wondering how Jericho had even gotten them here..and what to do in a world they didn't know about other than through stories? Even the thought of such stories made her shiver and a sickening feeling feeling in her stomach churned slowly.

Despite all of this though, she felt adrenaline kicking through her system like a band of wild horses. This was something out of a dream for the twenty one year old, her eyes bright behind the lidded gaze she kept as she walked. It was almost hard to walk like a guy, honestly, but apparently she was starting to manage it, her hand squeezing Carissa's slowly as they made their way up the hill. Studying her friend, another thought came her her mind causing her eyes to narrow; the fact was that the shorter woman had asthma, and though it didn't perk up as bad anymore, there was always the risk that her chest would grow tight and it would become hard for her to breathe. What if she had an attack at some point while they were here? There was no such thing as inhalers or asthma medicines at this time period. She wasn't aware at the tightened grip she'd placed on her friend's fingers until the she heard a grunt from her, the smaller hand tugging away making her blink and look down.

A wince and an apologetic look when Carissa's way before blue green eyes flicked back up as they reached the castle entrance, eyes widening a little at the sight of a rather short woman, though vivid blue eyes were narrowed and her form slightly hunched as she stalked forward. Honestly Heather had to pause a bit and stare with wide eyes at the commanding note in her voice when she spoke. It just didn't seem to fit her.

* * *

><p>"An' where've ye two been?" Hands were placed on hips as the woman glared at Tristan, blue eyes though zoning in on Heather and Carissa, her head tilting to the side as she studied them silently. "An' who are these two?"<p>

Tristan gave a slow breath as he glanced back to Will who merely rose an ebony brow before his eyes moved to the two younger ones with them. Hazel eyes moving to stare at his Aunt Maggie MacGregor before giving a light smile. "We need to speak with father, aunt Maggie." He leaned down and gently pecked the woman on the cheek before glancing over to the two younger one's who stared at the woman with slightly wide eyes making him smirk. Maggie MacGregor was one of those that could be deceiving to the eye, as though she was the petite woman that everyone saw, she was indeed the Devil MacGregor's sister and was not one to be taken lightly. "They are English travelers tha' were found oot in a field asleep."

"...Found asleep?" The woman's blue eyes narrowed in on the shorter two before then glancing back to Tristan. "Yer father it oot with yer brother, Robbie." Maggie folded her arms slowly over her chest as she gave her nephews a cross look. "They went to tend to the cows and it seems we have a few ready to birth." Her eyes moved back to the English boy and girl, her head tilted as if sizing them up. "...What were ye two doin' oot in the field?"

There were a few moments before Renard winced slowly at the comment before holding tighter to the smaller girl's hand. "...We'd been kidnapped, mum." Blue green eyes turned to the other sets of eyes that widened. "...I dunno why, exactly...but..we escaped and have been traveling ever since after..stealing one of their horses." Eyes moved to Tristan then before nodding at him. "Unfortunately the horse ran away last night and held our supplies."

Maggie's eyes actually softened a little as she stared at the two. Her head bobbing in a slow nod before gesturing for them to come closer. "Och, an' I can see ye must be hungry then." Pulling the girl by her arm a little and then the boy she glanced up at Tristan with a lidded gaze. "I'll find these two a room to stay in fer now...I dinna' know when yer father is comin' back Tristan, nor do I know where he an' Robbie are in the fields." A low sigh passed the woman before she shook her head. "He's been oot there fer a while so I dinna' think 'twill be long before he returns." Her eyes then turned to the children before giving a slow breath. "Now, I s'pose we should get ye two some fresh clothes as well.." Her voice trailing off though as she pushed them gently along towards the castle doors.

Tristan stared after his aunt before frowning, a hand coming over his face with a slow sigh. Truthfully it wasn't his concern anymore, now that he handed the two over to his relative...who would in turn hand them over to his father, and laird of the home. His eyes opened though as he saw Will traipsing right along after the three before frowning. "..Where are ye goin?"

The ebony haired man turned, a glint of deviance in his gray eyes. "..I believe I will keep a close..eye on those two. They look a wee bit..sneaky to me." A slow grin spread on the angled face then also. "Especially that lass...what was her name, exactly?"

Tristan stared at the man before giving a slow shake of his head. "The lass dinna' look to be that old, Will..." A slow chuckle passing him though as he moved after his cousin, the two moving to the castle now. "Then again...I've never seen a lass that _young _with the...assets she had." His eyes flicked over to the man again. "Ye bes' be careful though...the lad's a wee bit protective of her from the look of it.."

"Och, to hell with the boy.." Will gave a slow roll of his eyes. "I could knock the lad on his arse with one swing.."This though gained a laugh from Tristan who rubbed his eyes then.

"Aye...that ye could."

* * *

><p>"This is some complete bullshit.." Heather gave a low snarl as she paced back and forth in the bedroom they were given. She was also genuinely surprised at how much persuasion it took to get the woman...Maggie, wasn't it? Yes, Maggie..it had taken her quite a bit to convince the woman that they were brother and sister and wished to stay in the same room together for now. <em>I mean, it's not like we're <strong>sleeping <strong>together...I can understand that completely_. If they were told to stay then that meant they would eventually gain separate rooms...and also put to work...maybe. Would they make her work? They'd considered her as a boy after all..or did they? Could they see under her disguise? They hadn't said anything about it to her...

A hand came up and pulled her brown hair from its ponytail, her head shaking and a sigh passing her before she glared down at the stone floors below her. "...Stuck back in the time of Kings, what the fuckin' hell."

"You know..this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you.." Carissa had her arms folded over her chest, brown eyes narrowed at her friend. "It was all your idea that we-"

"Don't pin this on me, dammit."

"But it's **true**!" The woman stalked forward then glaring at her companion. "If I remember correctly it was **you** that decided to go outside, **you** who wanted to see if the dog would come to you and _**YOU** _who also wanted to go to Scotland!"

Blue green eyes slowly narrowed down at the girl before raising a brow. "You're right...I did do all of that..." Her arms slowly folded over her chest then. "But if I remember _correctly_, I did say that **I** was going out...not _**we**_. I never _**forced** _you to come with me outside last night..." A hand lifted and scrubbed over her face as she sighed, shoulders slumping in the process. "..Let's not argue about this..please.." Her eyes lifted though at the sound of footsteps, narrowing slightly at the door opening and her body tensing for a few moments before relaxing again at the sight of Maggie with an armful of clothing.

"I dinna' suppose I could get ye to go to separate rooms yet could I?" The woman stared straight at Heather, deep blue eyes narrowed.

Putting on a slow smile Heather moved forward, her accent and deeper voice coming back. "I'm afraid not, mum." Her hands slowly coming and taking the clothes gently away from the petite woman. "Thank you kindly though.."

"Aye..." Maggie moved and grasped the door before bobbing her head in a nod. "There's oat bread an' honey from this mornin still aboot...an a bit of meats.." Her eyes glancing to Carissa before then back to the blue green ones. "..I'll be bringin' it up later fer ye.."

A nod was send the woman's way as the door closed, Heather's eyes lidded as she listened to the slowly disappearing sound of footsteps down the hall before turning back to Carissa. "Instead of focusing on who's at fault for this, why don't we try and figure out what to do now that we're _here_"

The brown eyed girl stared for a few moments at her friend before a slow nod passed, her own shoulders slumping and a huff of breath passing. "...Yeah.." Her form moving forward and picking through the clothing that had been brought to them, her eyes narrowing and a frown passing her. "...I really feel...extremely girly in this thing...Now I have to get used to wearing them.."

A chuckle escaped Heather at that, setting the clothes on the bed they had before finding the clothes she'd been given. It seemed her scheme of being a boy did work after all, finding a pair of tan trousers and a large white shirt similar to the one she had on already, though she was certain it held a few stains here and there now...and it did smell a bit from the rain and the dirt.

Her nose wrinkled at the thought of that before she slowly pulled the shirt from her body. Glancing downward at the large, light ace bandages that moved around her chest, a white sports bra under those also. She'd been amazed how well she was able to hide her pair of double d's from the world. A smile on her face at the slight amount of cleavage that had been left after the wrapping. Her gaze turning to Carissa before she chuckled again. "..Wonder how long I'll be able to pull this off?"

"Probably until you have a girl try and hit on you.." Carissa actually smiled then at her friend as the girl made a face, a slow shake of her head passing her before a sigh. "I really think you should've told someone that you're a girl..I mean, why haven't you yet?"

"..For the same reason there won't be any girl's hitting on me.." Heather's eyes closed before turning to her friend. "And those said reasons were the two who took us to Maggie.."

"You mean Tristan and Will?"

"Uh, chyeah! Did you _see_ that man's arms!" Heather tilted her head before then nodding. "Either of them really..."

"Uh, how could you _not _see?" A laugh passed the brown eyed woman as she gave a smirk towards Heather. "That'll be when they find out you're a girl...when you start droolin' over some guy."

"Ugh...god help me.." Heather rubbed a hand over her face with a chuckle and a sigh. "I almost slipped up already cause mister tall dark haired hunk was shirtless.." She shrugged then as she grabbed the clean shirt. "..That's why I totally dig me some Highlanders.." A grin was on her face then as she heard Carissa begin to laugh when she began to mimic a body builder, her body twisting and her arms lifted as she gave flexing poses . Her own laughter passing at the twenty two year old's face and the way she giggled.

"Heather you're such a Goof."

If only the two had noticed the sound of approaching footsteps, the pause at their door before. Unfortunately though, they didn't and the sound of the twisting doorknob and the door yanked open was what caught both young women at attention, their eyes wide as they stared at the figure in the doorway almost seeming to glare at them. Words couldn't even be formed, let alone their lack of ability to pass through lips. When they did though, the only voice that spoke out was Heather's...and she could only utter one word.

"...Shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love cliffhangers...don't you? It seems that the situation for the two America -Ahem!- I mean <strong>_**English _has just gotten a wee bit sticky. And hmm, wonder who's at the door? _  
><strong>

**_Well that's another chapter down, Hooray! I'm actually looking forward to this story, specially with the end of the quarter drawing near. I'll be able to do a bit more updating, hopefully. Again, thanks to those who've read and Please review! I gobble those up like cookies!  
><em>**


End file.
